You're Mine
by xotakux2002x
Summary: deidara has a good reason for hating iwagakure. sasodei fluff, dark, oneshot


"Is that everything?"

"Yes. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Good."

Sasori walked out of Pein's office. He'd just received the orders for the next assignment. The puppet master stopped outside of the room he shared with Deidara and sighed. The blonde wasn't going to like this.

"Hey, danna!" Deidara was sitting on the bed. His legs were crossed, and he was molding a tiny clay spider. "Did you get our next assignment, un?"

"Yes, Deidara, I did." Sasori walked over to his closet and kneeled down, rummaging through his things.

"What is it, un?"

"We're to go retrieve a scroll." Sasori rummaged around until he found the jar he was looking for. Slowly, he pulled out a knife. _"I hope it doesn't come to this, but…"_

"That's not so bad, un! So, why do you sound like we're going off to our deaths, un?"

Sasori took a deep breath. He wasn't sure what would happen, but he prepared for the worst. "Deidara, the scroll is hidden…"

"Yes?"

"…in Iwagakure."

Deidara stiffened. "I'm not going." His voice was stern and low, all hints of joy drained out of it.

Sasori lowered the knife into the jar. "We don't have a choice, brat. Leader ordered us to-"

"I don't care what Leader says, I don't care what you say, I'M NOT BACK GOING THERE, un!" Sasori sighed. Apparently, he had no choice. "I'm sorry, Deidara."

"Why the hell are you-"

WHISH

"OW!" Deidara looked down and saw a knife in his arm. "Sasori-danna, what the-"the room began spinning. Deidara tried to stand up, but his legs refused to work. _"Danna's poison…"_ this realization came too late, and he slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Sasori looked down at his partner, shaking his head. "_I really am sorry, Deidara. But you would have argued against going for all eternity." _Gently, the red head reached down and scooped up the blonde, carefully placing him inside Hiruko. After attaching his chakra strings, the two artists headed out.

The trip was mostly uneventful, since the normally yappy blonde was unconscious inside a puppet. Sasori knew he was in no real danger; the dosage had been small, and the poison itself was designed to knock a person out, not kill them. This left him plenty of time to think. His thoughts were currently focused on the blonde's past. He didn't know too much about Deidara's time in Iwa; whenever he brought up the subject, Deidara would clam up for hours, rarely saying more than something along the lines of, 'I hate that place and everyone in it'. Sasori always let it go, but remained ever curious. What the hell had happened to his partner?

A small groan from inside Hiruko brought him out of his thoughts. It appeared the blonde was finally waking up. He stopped at the side of the road and opened up Hiruko. Deidara sat up and stretched. "Where am I, un?"

"Three hours away from Iwa."

Deidara started at the words and glared at Sasori. "I told you I didn't want to be here, danna!"

"I know that, but that doesn't change our orders." Deidara glared harder at the red head. Sasori sighed and shook his head. "Deidara, I did everything I could to convince Leader to give this to someone else, but he said it had to be us, since you're from here."

"I don't care, un."

Ok, Sasori was losing what little patience he had. "Deidara, there are two ways this can work. One, you get up and walk with me to Iwa, or two, I inject more poison into you and put you back inside Hiruko for a few more hours. Either way, you end up in Iwa with me."

Deidara slowly stood and climbed out of the puppet. "I'll walk, un." He brushed past Sasori and walked down the road, filling the air with an uncomfortable silence. Sasori climbed into Hiruko and soon followed him.

For the next hour, neither of them spoke. Finally, Sasori broke the silence. "Deidara?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you hate your village so much?"

Deidara stiffened again at the mention of his former village. "I don't want to talk about it, un."

Sasori wasn't about to back down. "Look brat, I'm your partner. I think I've got the right to know-"

"You don't have the right to anything about me, so just shut the hell up." Yikes. Deidara was getting worse and worse.

"Fine, then, call it curiosity, but I really-"

"Danna, if you don't drop it now, I swear I'll kill you, un." Deidara turned halfway around, and Sasori saw pure hatred and rage in his eyes. Deidara was fully prepared to carry out his threat. The puppet master decided to back down. "Alright, I'll let it go. Sorry," he added for good measure. Deidara turned back around and continued walking, not even bothering to reply. Within Hiruko, Sasori frowned. What had happened to Deidara back then?.....

They finally arrived at the village, and Sasori quickly checked them into a hotel room. Deidara was careful to keep his head down and stay in the shadows, but you could never be too careful. While t was true that coming from a village gave you an advantage if you ever came back, it also meant that most people in the village would recognize you. Needless to say, he didn't come out of his disguise until they were safely in their room, with the door locked and the curtains drawn. "Now, where's the scroll supposed to be, un?" the blonde's mood had yet to improve. Sasori sat down on the bed. "It's supposedly hidden in a safe, inside the house of a Mister Nezume-"

"I know him." Sasori stopped. "He was an alcoholic when I left. We slip in and give him enough to drink, and he'll sing like a canary, un."

Sasori raised a brow. "You don't seem like the type to hang out with drinkers, Deidara."

The blonde looked at his feet. "…He was my friend's dad, un." He whispered.

Sasori was really curious now. This was the most he'd ever gotten out of Deidara. "What was your friend-"

"What else, un?" Deidara was getting angry again. Sasori sighed and continued with the explanation. Soon enough, they decided to turn in. Deidara was still mad about being dragged back here, but was finally able to drift off.

--

"_Inu, check this out, un!"_

_A small boy with jet black hair and eyes walked over to the blonde, smiling. "What, Dei?" The blonde smiled and held out his hand. Inu's eyes widened as he formed a small, slightly misshapen butterfly. He openly gasped as the wings fluttered, and it flew up into the air. When it was high above their heads, Deidara made a hand sign, and it exploded. _

_Inu burst into a wide grin. "That's awesome, Deidara!"_

_A huge grin broke pout across the blonde's face. "It's art, un." Inu stared at him for a minute. "What, un?" Slowly, a hand reached out a grabbed some of Deidara's hair. "You really should cut this, Deidara. You look just like a pretty girl." Deidara turned red and stepped back. "Do not, un!" "Do so!" Laughing, Inu ran off. Deidara growled and began to chase him. "I swear, the next butterfly I make's going in your bed, un!" But Inu merely laughed and ran faster…_

_--_

Deidara grumbled in his sleep. "Inu, why?"

--

The next day, the two artists studied their target, and by the next night, they were ready to move in. They spent most of that morning going over the plans, and in the afternoon Sasori worked on Hiruko. Something about a faulty joint. Deidara played with his clay for a while, but soon put it away. HE had nothing to do right now but sit around and think. Dammit, why did they have to be in Iwa? This place brought back too many memories…

--

_It was a beautiful summer day, and the village was celebrating its newest genin. _

"_Inu, wait up!" The boy turned around and saw a very familiar blonde running towards him, wearing a new headband. "Sweet, you passed too, un!" "Yeah, but I was really nervous at the end." He turned around and motioned to some other boys. "Oh, Deidara, these are Kyo, Maki, and Kai." Hi, un!" _

_One of the boys walked forward. "Whoa, you weren't kidding, Inu. He really does look like a girl." Inu smirked as Deidara turned red. "I'm gonna kill you for that, un!" And thus the blonde began chasing the four other boys around, prompting much laughter from them and the crowds. Those four would grow to be his best friends. Until that night-_

_--_

"Deidara, I'm finished. Are you ready to go?"

The sculptor sat up. "Yeah, un."

Sasori was getting anxious. Deidara had yet to smile or laugh during their stay here. He didn't even bring up art, which was probably the most worrisome thing of all. _"I don't care what it takes, I am never letting Leader send the two of us here again._ All right, then. Let's go." And soon, the two artists were gone.

--

"I've got it, un!" Deidara called out as he held the scroll up. They had been able to sneak in fairly easily, and Sasori's poisons had dispatched anyone who stood in their way (for the sake of stealth, Deidara's 'art' wasn't used).

The puppet master walked over and tucked the scroll into his bag. "Good. Now, let's get back to the hotel we should be able to spend the night, because no one's due to come in here until about noon, so-"

"Dei-Deidara?"

Both artists turned at the sound. A man with brown hair and black eyes stood in the doorway, staring at the blonde. Nezume. "Om my god, it is you! Deidara, please, I have to talk to you-"

"Keep your ugly mouth shut and I'll let you live, un." Sasori glanced over at his partner. The hatred he'd seen on the road was back in his eyes. The blonde walked forward and brushed past the man, motioning for Sasori to follow.

"Please, Deidara, we have to talk! I know what my son and his friends did to you, and-"

Deidara pinned him to the wall, eyes wide with rage. "Apparently you don't really want to live," he hissed, unceremoniously shoving a clay spider down his throat. Three seconds later, Nezume was a bloody stain on the wall. The blonde turned around and walked towards the door again, covered in the man's blood. "Coming?" he asked sharply. Sasori quickly followed him, amazed by how…..different Deidara was acting.

Deidara gritted he teeth as they walked along in silence. He'd been able to suppress that memory for so long, and then Nezume just HAD to bring it up, didn't he?! HE shut his eyes as that horrible night came back to him…

--

_He was walking home alone, around fifteen years old. He decided to take a shortcut down an alley, in order to get out of the cold sooner. Suddenly, he felt the some familiar chakra, and turned around to see his friends. Inu was walking towards him, smiling. "Hey, un! What are you guys doing out so late?" All of them remained silent, and Inu got closer._

_Deidara was feeling uneasy."Hey, why aren't you guys talking, un? And Inu, what's with-" But he was cut off by in grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss._

_Deidara struggled and pushed him off. "What the hell are you doing, Inu?!" The boy walked forwards and pinned Deidara to the wall, pressing the bodies together. "It's your fault, Dei. You look so damn pretty, and we can't hold it in any more." Deidara shuddered as he smelled the alcohol on Inu's breath. Not good. He tried to push him away, but Inu definitely had more physical strength than him. Another kissed was forced on his lips, and Deidara was pushed to the ground._

_HE squirmed and he kicked, but Inu held him firm. He opened his mouth to scream, but Inu held a hand firmly over his mouth. "Don't even think of screaming, or we'll slit that pretty little throat of yours." Deidara's eyes widened as he pulled a knife out from his bag. They were serious. "Inu, please don't do this, un! We're friends, and-"_

_SLAP_

_Deidara felt his cheek turn hot. "Shut up." Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt Inu slide him out of his pants. "This is gonna happen, Deidara. You may as well enjoy it." He thrust into the blonde without warning, and Deidara cried out._

_SLAP_

"_I said shut up!" Deidara clenched his teeth, refusing to let another sound escape as Inu continued to thrust into him. Finally, he pulled out and got up. "Alright, who's next?" Deidara's eyes widened as Kyo stepped forward. Oh, god no…._

_When they had all finished, they simply walked away, leaving Deidara half-naked on the ground in the alley. Slowly, Deidara sat up, rage boiling up inside of him. "They're gonna pay….."_

--

"Deidara, are you sure you're all right?" Sasori was concerned by the silence that had filled the air.

Deidara walked into the room and sat down on the bed, curling up. "Yes, un. Can we leave tomorrow, un?" He was facing away from the puppet.

Sasori sat down in the chair. "Deidara, we need to talk. What exactly happened to you?"

The blonde didn't react. "Nothing, danna."

Sasori was not convinced. "Then what was that Nezume guy talking about?"

Deidara sat up and turned around, a look of pure spite in his eyes. "Nothing happened, dammit, so just drop it already, un!"

Whoa. Sasori's eyes widened at the outburst. "Look Dei, you wouldn't be acting like this if it was nothing, so just tell me what happened-"

Deidara rose to his feet, storming towards the door. "I'm going out, un."

Sasori stood in front of the door, blocking his exit. "No."

Deidara glared at him. "Let. Me. Go." he hissed.

The red head wasn't budging. "No. Deidara, I'm not moving until-" With surprising force, the blood yanked him out of the way and ran into the hall, determined to get as far away from Sasori as possible.

"Wait!" Deidara ran out of the building and turned down an alleyway, not slowing down for a minute. He knew these streets like the back of his hand, so Sasori didn't stand a chance of finding him. _"This is just like the night I left…"_

_--_

_Deidara was running down the street as fast as he could. Everything had been set up, and all he had to do was get out of here. When he got to the edge of the village, he formed a small clay bird, which quickly expanded to be big enough to carry him. He jumped on as it flew up. He quickly formed a hand sign, then glanced back at his village. Once he did this, there was no turning back._

_Deidara grinned. "KATSU!" Four explosions went of in the city. He'd placed bombs in the houses of his former friends._

_Smiling happily, he turned away to steer the bird. He was now a rogue ninja._

_--_

Deidara stopped to catch his breath. He had no idea where Sasori was, and he was having problems remembering where he was. He looked around, hoping to find some clue.

"Hello, Deidara."

The blonde's eyes widened at the voice. _No, it couldn't be, there was no way in hell…_Deidara's fears were confirmed as Inu stepped forward. The man was grinning as he walked towards Deidara, whose legs had suddenly decided to stop working. He stopped mere inches from Deidara. "I bet you thought you killed me with that little trick of yours all those years ago." Deidara shuddered as he once again smelled alcohol on Inu's breath. "Well lucky for me, I was out on a mission, and dad had enough cash to rebuild. Have you seen what's happened to my father lately?"

Deidara smirked. "As a matter of fact, I have. Last time I checked, he was a stain on the wall, courtesy of my art, un."

Inu's eyes widened. "You little bitch."

SLAP

Deidara was caught off balance, and Inu shoved him to the ground, pinning his arms above his head. Dammit, he was still stronger than Deidara, and the sculptor didn't have any clay to fight with! Inu lowered himself onto Deidara, a sick smile on his face. "I'd say you owe me big time, Dei." Deidara suppressed a yelp as he felt a hand slide into his pants. "I wonder if this'll feel as good as last time."

Deidara was shaking. "d-d-d-d"

"What? Don't do this? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"D-d-d-"

"Hmm? What they hell are you-"

"DAAAANNNAAAAAAAAAAA!" Deidara screamed at the top of his lungs.

SWISH

Deidara and Inu's eyes both widened; Sasori's stomach cable had pierced Inu through the chest. The red head grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to the wall. "What the hell were you doing to him?"

The alcohol was affecting Inu's thought process. "Chill, man. It's not like this was anything new for him." An idea came to him. "Look, just let me go first, and you can have him when I'm done-"

"You sick little (insert censored dialogue)." Sasori slammed him into the ground and pulled out two poison covered needles, stabbing Inu through the jugular vein. Inu shut his eyes and began twitching. Sasori now turned his attention to his partner. "Deidara, did he hurt you?" He gently reached out his hand.

Deidara looked away and rose to his feet. "Can we please go back to the room, Sasori danna?" Sasori stood up and nodded. When they arrived, Deidara went straight into the bathroom and turned on the shower, sitting on the floor of the tub.

"_Dammit, dammit, dammit…"_ he curled up into a tight ball, shaking. He heard the door open, but refused to look up. "Deidara?" the blonde looked up. Sasori was standing there, looking at him with concerned eyes. Wordlessly, he slid into the tub and seated himself by Deidara.

He wasn't sure if he had moved over or if Sasori grabbed him, but the next second Deidara was in Sasori's lap, crying as the whole story came pouring out of him. Sasori stroked him as he spoke, not saying even a word. By the time he had finished, the water was cold. They shut off the shower and dried off, before returning to the room and crawling into bed.

Deidara was still crying slightly as Sasori pulled him close and wrapped his arms tightly around the bomber. "Listen, Dei. I didn't know about this, or I never would have allowed us to take this mission. But, Dei…" Sasori blushed slightly. Dammit, why did this have to be so hard? "Deidara, that happened a long time ago. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you like that. Ever."

Deidara looked into his eyes, searching for an answer. "Why, un?"

"Because you're my friend, my partner…you're mine."

Deidara remained silent, allowing the words to sink in. He wrapped his arms around Sasori in a loose hug. "And you're mine, un."

"That's right." The red head gently stroked the blonde's hair. "Now go to sleep. We've gotta leave early tomorrow."

And for the first time since they returned to Iwagakure, Deidara smiled.


End file.
